


Drunk

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Dark, Drunk Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sigils, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Noncon Destiel ; u; No lube, just spit, Top Dean, sobbing Castiel. Dean is drunk and wants Castiel badly. ♡ mmmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Dean took another chug of his beer before he moved over to Cas, who was lying, naked, unable to do anything, on the motel bed.

Dean laughed at the futile attempt Cas made to cover himself.

"I think these sigils are kinda holding you back, Cas." Dean said, finishing off his beer before moving to Cas.

"Dean….please, just let me go." Cas begged, watching Dean move closer.

"When I have you finally where I want you? Fuck no." Dean said, starting to free himself from his clothing.

The fabric dropped to the floor, and Dean joined Cas naked on the bed.

"No. Dean, stop. Would you do this if you weren’t drunk?"

"Dunno. And I don’t really care. All I know is that I want you Cas. And I want you badly."

He started grinding his hard cock into Cas’ ass, grunting and groaning in pleasure as the hot skin finally got some friction.

"Dean…" Cas’ voice started to fill with emotion, and Dean would have laughed if he wasn’t so horny. "Stop, please."

"No. Because I am finally going to have what I have been wanting for so long now." Dean said, spitting on his hand, and working one inside Cas.

Cas cried out, and tried to fight, but with Dean over him, he had nowhere to go.

"Dean…no…no!" Cas cried out. When Cas tried to push Dean’s fingers out, they only sunk in further.

"God, Cas…your ass, fuck, if I had known it felt this good, I would have fucked you a  _long_  time ago.” Dean groaned, as he worked Cas open.

"Dean!" Cas cried, tears starting to form and fall. "Stop!"

"I’ve told you Cas…I ain’t stopping. Not when I want ya."

"No…." Cas sobbed, as Dean worked in another finger, watching Cas’ hole swallow them up, and stretch around the two digits.

"My cock is gonna feel so good in here." Dean groaned, rocking his fingers in and out.

"Don’t." Cas begged. "Dean, please. I’m begging you. Don’t."

"Too late for that Cas." Dean said, adding a third finger.

He worked Cas open, ignoring the pleads and sobs the angel made.

Finally, he pulled his fingers free and spat on his hand, using the spit to slick his cock up. He lined his aching cock with Cas’ hole and sunk inside, savoring each inch.

Cas sobbed as Dean started fucking him, groaning, and closing his eyes at the feeling.

"God, your insides feel so smooth." Dean grunted as he rolled his hips. "Fuck, Cas."

"Pull out. God, please, pull out." Cas whimpered.

"No. God, you feel too fucking good."

"No. Dean…" Cas shook slightly under Dean, and Dean looked down, seeing Cas’ tear stricken face.

"My little angel crying?" Dean murmured. He chuckled, amused, and Cas shut his eyes. "Cas…you feel so good. I’m going to fill you up with my come."

Cas sobbed, hearing that, and Dean grinned.

"After I’m done, I think I’ll go, just leave you here. I’ll be back, of course…and if you aren’t gone by the time I return…I’ll just fuck you again."

Cas whimpered, as Dean continued to rock into him, panting and grunting softly.


End file.
